


Flamingo x Jayingee {Oneshots}

by MeggieChan16



Category: Albert x Jake
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: Albert and Jake are friends who play Roblox together on YouTube.





	1. HeartBreak Hotel

He hums a quiet song and runs his fingers through my hair gently. A ghost of a smile rests on my face and my heart flutters.

"Albert..." I whisper, half asleep. He stops humming, showing me that he's listening. "Please.. can we just stay like this?" My voice comes out desperate. He stops his movements and moves his hand away from me. I look up at him as I rest on his chest.

"You know we can't… I have to go out." He says carefully.

"Yeah go out to her.." I mumble.

"Does it make it worse that I thought of you that night..." He asks.

"The night you slept with her?" I question.

"Yeah..." he replies.

"Yes.. it makes it worse, Albert. Knowing that you want me but are too infatuated with her to be with me."

"I'm crazy about you.." he says, his voice cracking.

"But crazy isn't love."


	2. Will You Stop Ignoring Me?

**_Jake's p.o.v;_ **

I huffed in annoyance as I ate my French fries.

"Are you okay dude?" Said my good friend Bandi. I shook my head as I stopped eating.

"No man, I'm not okay!" I said as I just stared at the one person who keeps avoiding me. Bandi followed my gaze to see I was staring at Albert.

"Is something wrong between you and Albert?" He asked as I heard his crazy giggles. I shook my head.

"No not really, well I don't think so?" I said. He stared at me tilting his head. "What I mean is that Albert's been avoiding me for quite awhile! Like I did nothing wrong to him and he is already ignoring me like each time I look at him he turns around! I dont know man." Bandi just stares at me as he begins to laugh his laugh I glare at him.

"What's so funny huh?!"

"Oh nothing heheheheh oh god heehehehhahaah I-I just cant believe you never noticed why he avoids you heheheheh." he said between laughter. I tilted my head as I munched on my fries. "Okay well let's just say it kinda relates of you liking him." He said. I blushed a little. _Don't tell me he found out that I have a crush on him!!_

"Wait does he know?!" I asked. Bandi shook his head.

"Oh Jake, just tell him that you like him and trust me everything will get better!" He said. I just stared at him.

"And how the fuck will that help me?" I ask. He began to laugh again as I just rolled my eyes.

_**A few min later** _

I walked slowly to my dorm slowly. I looked up to see Albert barely enter our dorm. I smiled as I quietly entered our dorm and locked the door. Albert was taking out some books and putting it down on his bed he turned around as he saw me, he was shocked as he looked the other way avoiding my gaze.

"Hey Albert... may I talk to you?" I said my heart beating a little bit faster.

"O-oh um... I'm sorry but I have to go I think I left a book at the library bye!" As he tried to escape the dorm. I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me but the impact of how I pulled him towards me fast caused me to fall still holding Albert as we both fall together.

"Ow fuck!" I said as I noticed that Albert was sitting on my lap. He blushed furiously as he tried to escape but I grabbed his arms and pressed them against his hips.

"J-Jake!!! Let me go!" He said as he struggled to be free. I don't let him go as I just wrapped my arms around him so it looks like that we were hugging each other.

"No Albert. I'm not letting you go! Just tell me why the fuck you're avoid me!!!" I said. Albert tensed up as he gave out a sigh.

"Jake... please.... let me go..." he said. I lifted his chin causing him to look at me, and that's when I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"A-Albert!! What's wrong?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"If I tell you, then you will just hate me..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I fucking love you-" I didnt let him finish. The moment I heard the word love, I pressed my lips against his.

_**No one p.o.v;** _

Albert was shocked at first but soon kissed back as he and Jake kissed. Jake let loose of Albert as he wrapped his arms around Jake's neck making the kiss deeper. Jake wrapped his arms around Albert's hips as they both kissed. Jake licked Alberts bottom lip but he refused to let Jake in. Jake squeezed Albert's ass as he let out a gasp.

Jake soon shoved his tongue in Albert's mouth, exploring it. Albert soon gave up and let Jake explore his mouth. Eventually they need oxygen so they broke apart.

"Is this the reason why you had been avoiding me?" Asked Jake wiping the tears off of Albert's face. Albert nodded as he just lay his head on Jake's chest. "Well I know I'm hot as fuck~"

"Oh shut up!" Said Albert as he playfully punched Jake's arm.

"I'm joking I'm joking! heheheh." Said Jake. "Hey Albert?"

"Yes Jake?"

"Okay I got two things to say. First will you be my boyfriend? And second will you stop ignoring me?" Albert nodded as he gave Jake a kiss. Eventually they stayed there for a couple of minutes. When night came they slept together, cuddling. And in the morning Jake thought what Albert said and heck it would've been a lot easier.


	3. The Last Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Sad as Hell!!

_**Albert's p.o.v;** _

I was making lunch for my boyfriend Jake. We'd been dating for two years now and it had been the best two years of my life. My phone began to ring and I smiled when I saw it was Jake.

"Hey babe what's up?" I asked when I answered it.

"Hey I was just calling to tell you I'm gonna be home a little late. There was a crash." He said. I could hear a ambulance in the background.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said but he sounded like he was lying.

"Jake... are you lying?" I asked worried.

"Nah, I promise I'm alright."

"If you say so. You better not be lying." I mumbled.

"So what's for lunch." He asked.

"I'm making ham sandwiches." I said as I moved to the couch to put on the news. There was shuffling and a groan of pain from the other end. "Jake?" I asked worried.

"It's nothing. Just hit my funny bone." He said sounding like he was lying again. I knew he wasn't gonna tell me the truth so I didn't bother. I turned on the news and found the report on the crash. It seemed pretty bad. An eighteen wheeler had crushed a truck .The truck was dark blue and it looked familiar. Then it slapped me in the face.

"Jake!" I said as I realized that it was his truck.

"Hehe I guess you saw. Yeah it's me. I love you Albert." Jake said.

"Jake! Don't you dare die! I can't have you die." I yelled as tears streamed down my face. When he didn't respond I ran out of the house to my car and drove to where the crash was. I got there just in time to see them loading a unmoving Jake into the ambulance. "Is he alright?" I asked as I ran over.

"That's only for relatives and close friends to know sir." One of the nurses said.

"I'm his boyfriend. Is he okay?" I growled. She looked at me with pity.

"I'm so sorry. He died on impact we believe." She said softly. I felt the tears come back. "He was holding this." She said and handed me his phone. It had blood on it and was flashing the calling screen.


	4. You Did It.

_**Jake's p.o.v;** _

My hand shook as I pointed the pistol at my best friend and the boy I've had a crush on for as long as I could remember. "It was you." I said my voice shaking. Albert didn't even bat an eye at the gun.

"Jake, listen, I know what I did was wrong bu-" he started but I cut him off.

"You fucking killed my sister!" I shouted with tears streaming down my face.

"Jake, I'm sorry. You know how I get when I have my moments." He begged.

_**|** Flashback **|**_

I cried as I watched my sisters coffin lower into the ground. She had been murdered in a alley by our house. She had been strangled. Albert came over and pulled me to his chest. "Jake, it's alright." He said trying to comfort me.

"No it's not! Maria is dead." I sobbed. She had been my only friend before I met Albert and had always been the best sister. "I swear I'll find who did this to her and kill them." I promised and Albert stayed quiet.

_**|** End flashback **|**_

_**|** Another flashback **|**_

I spent all my free time trying to solve my sisters murder. I had managed to get the autopsy from the police and pictures of the crime scene. I picked up the familiar pictures and studied them for the millionth time. I could practically tell you every detail by memory. My sister lay in a unnatural way in the middle of a dark alley. There was trash all along the sides and my sisters beautiful black hair was spread out around her. I sighed as I set the picture down but then picked it up again when I noticed something familiar peeking out from under a trash bag. It was an old creepy H.N mask.

_**|** End flashback **|**_

_**|** Yet another flashback **|**_

I called Albert for a reason. When he got extremely mad he tended to lose control. Oddly I was the only one who could calm him down. I was shoved into a brick wall, the same thing that happened everyday.

"Hi bitch." The middle school bully spat.

"Leave him alone Jacob." A voice said and a tall guy stepped between us.

"Wanna make me Albert?"

"Gladly." The two began to fight but it was pretty much one-sided. When teachers finally came to break it up Jacob was a bloody puddle on the ground while Albert only had a slightly swollen cheek. Later Albert got detention but I found him and thanked him.

_**|** End flashback **|**_

_**|** Final flashback **|**_

Me and my sister never fought. Well almost never. Even when we did it was just little petty arguments that got solved within an hour. Once, however, we had a huge fight.

"JAKE, I FORBID YOU FROM DATING THAT INSANE BITCH!" Maria screamed at me.

"I LOVE HIM MARIA CANT YOU SEE!" I yelled back with tears streaming down my face.

"You will **not ** be gay!" She growled at me.

"It's my life! Albert has never done anything bad to me and I love him." I sobbed.

"I forbid it and if you start dating him, I will treat you like a stranger." She growled. I ran into my room and slammed the door. Collapsing on my bed I sobbed my heart out.

_**|** End flashback **|**_

"Look Jake, I know your not gonna believe it but I swear it was self defense. I was on my way to your house to ask you something and she stopped me. She pulled out a knife and threatened that if I didn't stop talking to you she'd kill me. I got mad. The next thing I knew I was standing over her dead body." Albert said.

"Oh yeah and what was it you where coming to tell me that was worth my sisters life." I said as sarcastic as I could while I was crying.

"I was coming to ask you and tell you I love you, which I still do." He said and I gasped. I started shaking even more.

"Your just trying to get out of this." I accused.

"No Jake. Shoot me. It's what I deserve. Do it. It's what we've both been waiting for isn't it? So go on pull the trigger. You swore you would get revenge for who killed your sister. Just know I really do love you." Albert said and hung his head.

Albert wasn't lying I could tell. I've known him long enough. But would my sister really go that far? Sure she got mad when I told her I had a crush on Albert but- no. I know him. He wouldn't make me cry. I threw the gun to the ground and tackled him into a hug. I sobbed into his chest while he froze in shock.

"Jake?" He asked finally.

"I'm so sorry Albert. I believe you." I sobbed. He pulled me against his chest and kissed the top of my head. After a while of us standing like that for a while I finally calmed down.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Albert."


End file.
